


L'incanto dei loro sospiri

by Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)



Series: Rose recise [5]
Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Distolse lo sguardo, timorosa che in qualche modo lui potesse sentirla. Quel che più di tutto la gettava nel panico, alla fine, era sapere di dovergli una risposta.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'incanto dei loro sospiri

**Author's Note:**

> Prima pubblicazione: 7/01/2007, EFP. E avrebbe bisogno di uno di quegli edit epici... ma come al solito non ho ispirazione.  
> DISCLAIMER: nada. Anche l'idea non è poi molto originale.

"E’ arrivato il compleanno della mia vita.  
E’ arrivato il mio amore."  
 **Christina Rossetti**

 

La vecchia pendola batté le otto, invadente nella piccola sala da pranzo.  
L’atmosfera ne fu non poco scossa, poiché la tensione, quella sera, aveva raggiunto altezze sorprendenti; morta sul nascere era la conversazione e i commensali gettati in uno stato di catatonica allerta. Zero era ormai sicuro d’aver esaurito domande, spiegazioni, autoconvincimenti e occhiate interrogative. E anche la pazienza, forse.  
Il problema era Yuuki.  
Ironia a parte, il ragazzo non riusciva a ricordare un periodo tanto penoso tra loro. Neanche i primi giorni del suo arrivo l’avevano messa così in soggezione… o forse era lui a non ricordare, il che era anche possibile.  
Prese il telecomando e alzò il volume, cercando di distrarsi con le previsioni del tempo.  
Perché? Perché così silenziosa? In tutta la sera non aveva detto che poche parole e ora, meccanica, spalmava del burro su una fetta di pane, fissando caparbiamente il tavolo ― senza nemmeno commentare la stupida musichetta del programma, come amava fare da anni, sapendo di irritarlo.  
Che stesse poco bene?  
Oppure… aveva paura?  
No, questo no. Ormai Yuuki non _temeva_ più.  
L’aveva saputo subito, quel giorno, bevendo dal suo fragile polso… senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi. L’aveva appreso nel silenzio, senza bisogno di dichiarazioni. Non rabbrividiva più a contatto con lui.  
E sebbene lo Zero cacciatore di vampiri trovasse la scelta assai discutibile, lo Zero vampiro ne dipendeva come e forse di più che dallo stesso sangue. Per questo, dopo tale scoperta ― e alla luce di tutte le intime, esaltanti esperienze dei morsi, quando la stringeva a sé o la guardava dritta negli occhi, spaventato ma anche affascinato dalla possibilità che lei _capisse_ ― non avrebbe mai creduto di poterla ritrovare così.  
All’improvviso, un’intuizione.  
Kuran.  
Che quel purosangue… le avesse parlato?  
Che le avesse detto quel che aveva già esternato piuttosto chiaramente anche a lui, Zero Kiryuu, la notte dopo la cacciata degli emissari del Senato? Cioè che teneva a lei… e la desiderava.  
Che la voleva per sé e per nessun altro.  
Per sempre accanto…  
Sì, doveva essere andata così. Da questa prospettiva molti avvenimenti acquisivano senso ― il fatto che Yuuki arrossisse spesso, che balbettasse e rispondesse alle domande con monosillabi o, del tutto all’opposto, con discorsi senza capo né coda.  
Si portò una mano alla bocca, fingendo di appoggiarsi.  
Il pensiero di quanto in realtà lei dovesse esser felice gli provocò un eccesso di bile.  
 _Zap._  
«Uh?»  
«Oh, s’è spento» osservò Yuuki, guardando il televisore. «Avrai toccato qualcosa.»  
«Per niente» rispose, premendo il tasto d’accensione sul telecomando.  
 _Bip_.  
…  
 _Bzzz._  
Lei addentò il pane e non commentò oltre, affascinata dalle bizze del televisore. Fu allora che Zero cominciò a spazientirsi.  
S’alzò bruscamente da tavola e abbandonò il telecomando, per cingere d’assedio il televisore insorto.  
Al diavolo, che glielo dicesse e basta. Non avevano sempre parlato di tutto? Anche della sua pietosa cotta per quel vampiro? E allora che problema c’era a metter la ciliegina sulla torta… almeno l’avrebbero piantata con quella commedia.  
Controllò i cavi sul retro della tv, dando poi al catorcio una sana manata.  
«Maledizione. Dirà che gliel’abbiamo rotto noi.»  
E, gettate momentaneamente le armi, s’accaparrò la sedia più vicina per studiare una nuova strategia.  
«Sai se ha ancora le istruzioni?»  
«Nhnh.»  
Un sospiro.  
Fu in quel momento, fissando lo schermo, che poté ammirare il preciso riflesso della stanza.  
E quello di Yuuki, che leccava la punta di un coltello, sporco di marmellata.  
Guardando lui.

«Smettila. Ti farai male.»  
Yuuki sobbalzò, interrompendo il contatto visivo.  
E _si fece male_.  
«Ahi!» gemette, toccandosi il labbro inferiore.  
Vide Zero passarsi una mano tra i capelli, esasperato. Accidenti a lui.  
Posò il coltello sul piatto e, sempre con la mano sulla bocca, cominciò a perquisirsi le tasche per rintracciare un fazzoletto. Sarebbe stato tutto più facile se l’ora della ronda fosse suonata. E se il preside non fosse andato fuori città, anche, insistendo perché cenassero ugualmente insieme, con la scusa del suo benedetto “spezzatino delizioso, fatto con amore, _suo stile_ , da non perdere assolutamente”.  
Sospirò.  
A dispetto di tutti i suoi desideri, sapeva benissimo che né la ronda né il preside avrebbero anticipato il loro categorico orario d’arrivo; e, soprattutto, che né Zero né lei si sarebbero mai sognati di disertare uno spezzatino offerto in quel modo ― non ne avrebbero più sentito la fine.  
Era un invito-capestro.  
Così, quella sera eran piantati lì e basta, sin dalla conclusione delle lezioni. Yuuki avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per poter scappare.  
 _E per restare tutta la notte._  
Non aveva la più pallida idea di come comportarsi.  
Strinse le labbra, facendosi ancor più male.  
 _«Che cosa sono io per te?»_  
Ora sapeva la risposta a quella domanda. La sapeva… ed era confusa.  
 _Com’è possibile_ ― pensò, osservando Zero di nascosto ― _che non me ne sia mai accorta? Dopo tutto questo tempo…_  
Distolse lo sguardo, timorosa che in qualche modo lui potesse sentirla. Quel che più di tutto la gettava nel panico, alla fine, era sapere di _dovergli_ una risposta.  
 _Come reagirebbe? …Sorriderebbe? Riderebbe? Mi darebbe… della stupida?_ Era spaventata da quel “dopo” ignoto, imperscrutabile, che avrebbe potuto rovinare per sempre ciò che era riuscita a salvare persino dalla vera natura di Zero. _Ma, alla fine, potrei fingere di non sapere, di non ricordare, e lasciare che il tempo finisca?_  
Il respiro le si mozzò. No. Sapeva di non poterlo fare.  
 _Ma che cosa sono io per Zero?_  
Fu allora che si accorse di quanto la sua schiena, così vicina, fosse rigida.

 

Mosse la mano senza pensarci, per chiamarlo, mentre il suo sguardo veniva attratto dal riflesso del movimento sullo schermo. Quella superficie nera le rimandò anche l’immagine del suo viso, distorto e per nulla femminile. E del suo mento…  
…un mento sfumato di sangue.  
Accanto, spalancati, c’erano gli occhi di Zero.  
 _Ah…_  
 **Tu-tum.**  
«…»  
Subito, quasi le avesse letto nel pensiero, il ragazzo s’alzò per andarsene. E altrettanto rapidamente Yuuki lo fermò, tenendolo per il retro della felpa ― un movimento rozzo, incoerente, che fece ruzzolare in terra la sedia.  
«No!» disse, rauca. «Non andartene!»  
Se possibile, Zero divenne ancor più teso.  
 **Tu-tum.**  
Era abbastanza chiaro che aveva capito; e Yuuki non sapeva se fosse più terribile il suo rifiuto o il fatto che, nonostante tutto, _avrebbe dovuto chiederglielo_.  
Cercando di calmarsi e dominare il cuore impazzito, guardò alcune gocce di sangue precipitare fra loro.  
 _Che cosa sto…?_  
Il rumore della dolce collisione accelerò il respiro di Zero. E lei si chiese se ne aveva il coraggio.  
«Zero…»  
«Yuuki» il suo tono era urgente, «mollami.»  
«No.»  
«Perché _mi fai questo_?»  
«Zero, sul serio, non… non importa, io―» Non importava? Dio, cosa stava dicendo? «Fallo e basta―»  
Ma lui si mosse bruscamente per liberarsi e, nel tentativo di farlo voltare, Yuuki gli poggiò la mano sporca di sangue sul viso. Il ragazzo s’immobilizzò. Poi, all’improvviso, dopo un istante infinito, si girò e la spinse contro il tavolo, impossessandosi del suo polso.  
«Perché? Perché vuoi spezzare del tutto il mio controllo?»  
«Perché non chiedi mai, se hai bisogno?»  
Il suo sguardo divenne duro.  
«Smettila. A che gioco stai giocando?»  
Yuuki sentì la stanza gelare. Senza lasciare i suoi occhi, paralizzata, levò la mano libera per toccargli l’avambraccio.  
«Nessun gioco» rispose con un filo di voce. «Credi che potrei…?»  
«Allora» ribatté Zero dopo qualche istante, avvicinando l’altra mano della ragazza al viso, il palmo sollevato. «Spiegami tutte queste coincidenze.» E, lento, languido, mentre i suoi occhi scolorivano nel brillante colore del sangue, chinò il capo sino a posarvi le labbra, tracciando ogni più piccola linea della pelle.  
Yuuki abbassò le palpebre all’istante.  
Non si aspettava una resa tanto rapida, e questo confermava i suoi timori ― Zero s’era di nuovo spinto ai limiti.  
Avrebbe voluto parlarne, rimproverarlo, ma non era questo ad importare, ora. Non questo. Perché entrambi erano rientrati in quel mondo che era loro soltanto, privato, insostituibile, irresistibile; e non si tornava indietro.  
Non voleva tornare indietro.  
 _Che cosa sono i vampiri? Possono capire i sentimenti dal sangue?_  
Quando lo sentì staccarsi dalla mano, che non aveva morso, rimase com’era.  
In quei pochi attimi il mondo s’era trasformato. La mera solidità del tavolo, il calore della bocca di Zero, un pulsare doloroso al labbro… soltanto quello esisteva. Né la stanza dove si trovavano, né il collegio, né il mondo che li divideva e li perseguitava vivevano più. E quante volte era successo! Tante, senza che lei si accorgesse di nulla.  
Ma ora non più, non più.  
Pertanto, non avrebbe accettato la sofferenza sul volto di Zero. Amandolo cancellava la colpa che sempre, costantemente lo schiacciava.  
Sì, ne era convinta.  
«Fallo» sussurrò.  
«Yuuki…»  
«Finisci ciò che hai iniziato _quella sera_.»  
Non aggiunse altro.  
Gliel’avrebbe taciuto, ancora un poco.  
Ma come avrebbe potuto, Dio, spezzare l’incanto dei loro sospiri?  
Mentre Zero chiudeva la distanza che li separava e le suggeva il mento, tenendola per le braccia, fermo ma gentile ― non la stretta convulsa ed erotica del _bisogno,_ quanto piuttosto il tocco del desiderio appassionato ― si sentì morire. Seppe che lui era il primo e l’unico. Nessuno l’avrebbe mai sostituito. Nulla l’avrebbe mai risarcita della sua perdita.  
E giurò a se stessa che l’avrebbe salvato.  
 _Perché io, Zero…_  
Dall’interno della sua gola, dove una goccia di sangue ribelle era scesa, al contorno del suo viso… insieme a quei baci salirono i battiti del suo cuore, l’intensità di ciò che entrambi provavano.  
Giunto alla meta, Zero indugiò baciando la curva del mento, sconvolto per quanto stava facendo senza il minimo controllo, ansioso, desideroso, follemente innamorato.  
 _…ti amo._  
Priva ormai della parola, Yuuki si aggrappò a lui con tutte le sue forze.  
I suoi occhi erano ancora chiusi quando le loro fronti si toccarono.  
 _Ti amo!_

 

― Finis ―


End file.
